Drowning
by Soul Of Manga
Summary: When Sakura almost drowns, Kakashi blames himself. Sakura believes that Kakashi is the one who saved her life. Kakashi refuses to believe her, and continues to curse himself for letting it happen. KakaSaku. CHAPTER NINE IS UP!
1. I'm So Sorry, Sakura

**A/N - Please forgive me if this turns out to be really, really, crappy, but this is the first time I've written a KakaSaku fanfic. **

* * *

Drowning

**Chapter One: I'm So Sorry Sakura**

Naruto, and Sasuke both stood on the bridge in Konoha that their Sensei, Kakashi, had told them to meet him. They had been told to get to the bridge by 7:30, and they had gotten there on time, and were still there an hour and a half later. Their Sensei still hadn't shown up, yet, but, also, Sakura. Sakura the last and final member of Team Seven hadn't shown up, at all, yet.

Naruto was getting worried, he looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he was, that there may be a chance that Sakura was in trouble, and needed help, now.

"Sasuke?" Naruto started, not exactly sure how to bring up this particular situation.

"No," Sasuke said, without waiting for Naruto's question.

"What? What do you mean, 'no'?" Naruto asked.

"She probably just slept in, that's all," Sasuke said.

"This is Sakura we're talking about, she never sleeps in," Naruto shouted, angry that Sasuke wasn't showing any care for their 'missing' teammate.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto," Sasuke said, "We can't leave anyway, we have to wait for Kakashi sensei. Remember the last time we left when we were suppose to meet Sensei?"

_Flashback…_

"That's it!" Naruto shouted, jumping off the railing of the bridge; Sakura and Sasuke looked at him in puzzlement.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura asked in an annoyed voice. "I'm leaving!" Naruto announced; Sakura and Sasuke stared. 

_Sakura shook her head, and pointed a finger at Naruto, "You can't leave we have to wait for Kakashi sensei."_

"_No way," Naruto disagreed, "Iruka sensei even told me not to come today because of me being sick yesterday, he'll talk to Kakashi sensei for me."_

"_He can't do that, Naruto," Sakura said, "He's not your sensei, anymore."_

"So what?" Naruto said, and, with that, he took off through the village of Konoha. 

"_Um…" Sakura started, looking at Sasuke, who shrugged, then followed Naruto._

_Sakura gawked, but, it being Sasuke who had just left, she followed suit._

Later… 

"When I tell you to wait, I mean wait, and I don't care how long you have to wait!" Kakashi half-yelled, his one eye that showed was looking at the three ninja's angrily.

_All three had their heads hanging in sadness, as their sensei lectured them._

"_Why do you get so mad at us?" Naruto said, looking up, "You're _never_ on time!"_

"_That doesn't matter," Kakashi said, "I'm you're sensei, and like I said once before, my word is law."_

_Naruto huffed, and turned away from his Sensei with his arms crossed._

"_We're really sorry sensei, please forgive us," Sakura spoke up, bowing to their sensei slightly._

_Kakashi paused for a moment, and looked at Sakura's bowed body before him. He could see it shaking slightly, and he had a feeling that she was scared, and he knew it was him who had made her so scared._

_Kakashi stared at Sakura for another moment, then sighed, "Well, I guess, I'll let you guys off, this time. Just don't do it again, okay?"_

_Naruto nodded, then said, "Then don't be late again."_

_Everyone, including Sasuke, laughed at Naruto's request._

"Hello," A lazy voice rolled into the conversation.

Naruto and Sasuke looked to where the voice had come from, and saw their Sensei Kakashi standing on the arch above the bridge.

"And where might our cherry blossom be today?" Kakashi asked, noticing the absence of the pink-haired chounin immediately.

"We don't know," Naruto explained, "I wanted to go look for her, but Sasuke said that you would of gotten mad if I did."

"That's true, I told you not to leave the meeting place, so, Sasuke was right," Kakashi told Naruto.

Naruto gawked at Kakashi in disbelief, "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes," Kakashi said, nodding lazily at Naruto.

Naruto glared at Kakashi angrily, "But she's our teammate!"

"Yes," Kakashi agreed, but then added, "But she's more than likely just sick or something along those lines."

"Yeah, right," Naruto said, then pointed at Sasuke, and said, "I don't think there's any sickness in the world that could keep her from this ass!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and Kakashi laughed, "I suppose that's true. Well, then, let's all go look for her, now, shall we?"

"Don't trouble yourselves," An unfamilar voice said, "I've already found her.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke, looked towards the source of the voice, and saw a man with black hair, and redish eyes, he had a dark red headband tied around his forehead, and was wearing a black outfit, with a dark red scarf. He was standing in the middle of the river, that came up past his knees. One of his arms were around the waist of of a pink-haired chounin, and his other hand was covering her mouth as she tried to scream.

Sakura, who was still in her night things, a barely-there night-gown, tried, and tried to free herself for the man's grasp, but to no avail. She wasn't strong enough to.

The man glanced at her, then rolled his eyes at her worthless atempts to get free, "You're pathetic! And you're a student of the great Kakashi? Ha!"

The man moved his arm fromSakura's waist to her neck, as he began to grip it. Kakashi tried to jump at him to intervene, but, for some reason, he couldn't move, and Kakashi guessed that Naruto, and Sasuke, couldn't move either.

The man didn't even stop at just strangling Sakura, he pulled his hand away from her mouth, but, before she could scream out, he used his other hand around her neck to force her head under the freezing river water.

Sakura was now completely freaked out, she struggled hard against the man's grip, but failed miserably.

Sakura was loosing oxygen, and fast. Sakura started to close her eyes, that she had kept open to try and aim an attack at her kidnapper. Sakura tried hard to look through the water to the man's face, but her eyes couldn't take the icy coldness of the water anymore. She closed them, but soon became even more afriad as darkness greeted her. She was falling, falling away, she didn't know what was happening, nor did she care. She just wanted the darkness to go away, far away.

Kakashi, and the others,watched in horror as Sakura's arms flailed around, and soon, lost their strength, and fell into the water with a splash.

Kakashi was getting mad, really mad. Then, he figured it out, it was a freezing jutsu, used by mist ninja's. It enveloped the victum in an invisible sheet of ice. Kakashi started to gocus his chakara throughout his entire body, make it heat up.

Slowly, he could feel his body becoming more, and more, mobile. Once it was melted enough, Kakashi struck out with his fist, and broke through the remaining ice.

Kakashi quickly shot heated balls of chakara at Sasuke, and Naruto, to unfreeze them. Then, Kakashi dashed forward, towards the man, and his precious drowning Sakura.

_How dare that piece of crap try and drown my Sakura!_ Kakashi said in his mind.

Kakashi struck out at the man, who had been paying to much attention to the look of fright, and pain, on Sakura's face through the water that he never saw Kakashi coming. Kakashi's fist collided with the side of the man's face, he could hear his jar break, as he flew backwards.

_Serves you right you asshole!_

Kakashi landed in the water between Sakura, and the man. He quickly turned to face Sakura, who was now floating, lifeless, in the water. He knelt down and turned her over, her face looked pale. Kakashi got a sharp pain in his chest at the sight of her dead boby in his arms.

_No, she...she may not be..._Kakashi thought, and he placed two fingers on Sakura neck to feel for a pulse, he repostioned his fingers a couple times, until, _there!_

It was weak, but it was there, Kakashi could feel the small pulse of her body, under his fingers.

"Kakashi sensei! Look out!" Naruto shouted from the bridge, pointing to a spot behind Kakashi.

Kakashi turned quick to see the man coking at him, mouth bleeding, a kunai in his hand. Kakashi, keeping one arm around Sakura, heused his other to pull out his own kunai and throw it at the attacking man's chest. It struck him, in a burst of crimson blood.

The man screamed in agony, then he looked to Kakashi, "I'll die, but I'll make sure that yopu never find her!"

With that the man aim some kind of attack striaght down at the water of the river, when the attack hit, it sent large waves in both directions. Waves that cascaded over the edges of the riverbed. The wave crashed into Kakashi, who wasn't able to react in time. He was knock over by the strength of the wave and, flew backwards. Kakashi's grip on Sakura slipped, and she flowed with the power of the wave down the river.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted, as he was enveloped by the water, then he shouted at Naruto, and Sasuke,"Sasuke! Naruto!"

They got the message quickly, and jumped off the bridge to the riverside. They then started to run in the direction Sakura had been taken.

Kakashi regained his footing, and stared at the limp body of Sakura's attacker, "Bastard!"

Kakashi, having said his peice, took off to help Sasuke, and Naruto, look for their cherry blossom.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"Sakura!" Sasuke echoed Naruto's words.

Kakashi couldn't find his voice to call for Sakura, he just used his senses to try to pick up on her chakara. Kakashi suddenly stopped, and focused on what lay at the end of the river they were following.

_A waterfall! No, she couldn't, she didn't,_ Kakashi prayed looking at the water tummbling down over the edge of the cliff that was up ahead.

Kakashi dashed forward, and stopped at the top of the waterfall, and there, in the middle of the pond at the bottom, was Sakura, floating, face down, in the water.

Kakashi, could of swore his heart stopped, he quickly jumped down into the water with a splashless dive. Then swam to Sakura's body.

Naruto, and Sasuke, seeing this, dash to the spot where Kakashi had seen Sakura from, and looked down.

"Ahhh, Sakura!" Naruto cried out, as he watched Kakashi take hold of Sakura around the middle, and swim with her towards the riverbank.

Sasuke looked as though he was in some sort of shock, but he quickly snapped out of it. He gave Naruto a light whack on the arm, and flicked his head towards the path that led down to where Kakashi, and Sakura, were, "Come on."

Sasuke, followed by Naruto, ran down the path, and by the time they got to where Kakashi and Sakura were, Kakashi was listening to Sakura's chest.

As theywalked towards him and he strighten up to look up at them, his face was solemn, "She's not breathing."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted, "Kakashi sensei, you have to do something! Anything!"

"I'm not a medical-nin," Kakashi explained, "I can't-"

"What about that CPR crap, I heard about it once," Naruto inturrupted, "Do you know how to do that?"

"Well, um...yes." Kakashi answered.

"Then do that!" Naruto shouted at him, "Before it's too late!"

"Um, well..." Kakashi tried to say something that would get him out of touching his lips to Sakura's, but it was no use, "Alright."

Kakashi brought his fingers up to Sakura's neck to see if that weak pulse he had felt before was still there, _come on...where are you?_

"She has no pulse," Kakashi informed Sasuke, and Naruto.

"What does that mean?" Naruto shouted, "Can't you bring it back or something?"

"I...I can try," Kakashi said, and with that he brought his hand up to the mask that covered his mouth and pulled it down until he could tuck it under his chin.

Kakashi then tilted Sakura's head back to clear her airway, then brought his mouth down on hers, and breathed into her. When he pulled away, he took his hand and placed them on the spot between Sakura breasts, and pressed down six times, then went back and breathed into her once more. He reapted the process over and over. Everytime he repeated it, he began realizing more and more, that it was his fault that this had happened.

Kakashi pressed his mouth to Sakura's once again, for what seemed like the hundredth time, and breathed into her air. There was beads of sweat on his forhead, though his ninja headband soaked most of it up.

Naruto had fallen to his knees, and was holding his forearm to his eyes, as he sobbed, uncontrolably. Sasuke's eyes were wide, in a way that said that he wasn't believing what he was seeing.

Kakashi, once again, went down on Sakura's chest. He eyes were on the ferge of tears,which had never happened before.He bent down to breath into her, once again. When Kakashi got about an inch from Sakura face, however, hegot water spat in his face.

"Huh?" Kakashi said, shaking his head, then his one black eye, met with a confused emerald one.

"What...happened?" Sakura spoke in a hoarse voice, that was rough, and raw, "Where_...cough..._am I?"

"You're..." Kakashi started, his eyes now sparkling with relieved tears.

"ALIVE!" Naruto shouted, his cheeks were streaked with tears, but he had the brightest smile on thatKakahsi had ever seen.

"Alive?" Sakura repested, then she clued in, "You don't mean, oh my gosh, I almost..."

"Sakura, calm down, you fine,"Sasuke said, trying to calm his teammate down. Who he knew was growing frantic at the fact that she had almost been taken from this world.

"But, I...I could of..." Sakura said, but she didn't finish the statement, she sat up slowly, and wrapped her arms around her body, and started to tremble.

Of course, Kakashi was having his own problems, he was trying to fight the tears in his eyes from falling. Plus, he was trying to make sure that Sakura was okay, now.

Kakashiscanned Sakura's body, up and down, he couldn't see any really serious wounds. He only saw hand marks on her neck, and that hercheeks, now, resembled Naruto's. Stained with tears.

_Tears?_ Kakashi thought, and he then realized that Sakura was sobbing uncontrolablyas she hugged herself tightly.

Kakashi, already having trouble with his own tears, was now gripped with a pain deep inside his chest, at the sight of Sakura's tears. She was usually so strong, but at the momment, she looked as though she was as weak as a five year old. She seemed so scared, and fragile.

Kakashi, suddenly, couldn't take it anymore, he reached out with his hand and took one of Sakura's; Sakura jumped slightly, then looked into her Sensei's face. Her eyes widened slightly, when Kakashi pulled slightly on her hand and pulled her into a warm embrace.

At first, Sakura was completely shocked, but then, she heard Kakashi whisper the samething, over, and over in her ear.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi's voice apologized; and, to Sakura, it sounded as though Kakashi was crying, though she couldn't see his face.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," Kakashi whispered.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you liked this chappie! I promise to update soon! As long as you guys review! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Thank Goodness

**A/N - Again, I ask you to forgive me if this turns out to be really, really, crappy, but this is the first time I've written a KakaSaku fanfic.

* * *

**

**Drowning**

**Chapter Two: Thank Goodness**

_Recap…_

_Kakashi, suddenly, couldn't take it anymore, he reached out with his hand and took one of Sakura's; Sakura jumped slightly, then looked into her Sensei's face. Her eyes widened slightly, when Kakashi pulled slightly on her hand and pulled her into a warm embrace._

_At first, Sakura was completely shocked, but then, she heard Kakashi whisper the something, over, and over in her ear._

_"I'm sorry," Kakashi's voice apologized; and, to Sakura, it sounded as though Kakashi was crying, though she couldn't see his face._

_"I'm so sorry, Sakura," Kakashi whispered._

_Kakashi…Sensei?_ Sakura thought, as Kakashi held her to him.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Kakashi said again, "If I hadn't taken so long…"

Sakura never heard the rest of Kakashi's sentence, as he gave one small sob.

Sakura's eyes became teary, as she felt her Sensei's tears run down her neck. She could see over Kakashi's shoulder, Naruto sobbing into his arm that he held against his eyes, and Sasuke had turned away.

The tears in Sakura's eyes spilled out, and she buried her face into Kakashi strong shoulder, she then lifted her arms, and encircled his back, and hugged him tightly. She sobbed, and sobbed, as Kakashi returned the hug.

"Don't Sensei," Sakura whispered softly, "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. You're the one who…who…brought me back."

Kakashi pulled back from Sakura, slightly, and looked at her. She could see that his one visible eye was red, and puffy, and still had a few tears clinging to his bottom eyelash.

Sakura raised one of her hands to brush away the tear, and gave Kakashi a weak smile, "You, gave my life back to me."

Kakashi's eye crinkled sadly, and he nodded slightly, "But I wouldn't have had to if-"

"Please, stop," Sakura, pleaded, as her eyes watered, as she looked at Kakashi's sad face, "Please, don't blame yourself, it hurts me to see you like this."

"How do you think I felt, when I saw you half dead in the water?" Kakashi said in a half shout, Sakura cringed at his tone, and words.

"Sensei…" Sakura said, and her eyes closed halfway and tears spilled over the sides, she was getting dizzy, "I can't take this, please, stop."

Kakashi looked at his student, and began to think, _I'm hurting her so much. Why, though, why do I keep hurting her? Why am I acting like this? Even when some of my best friends died on missions, I never cried. So, why, with her, with Sakura, am I so…sad?_

Kakashi had no answer to his questions, none at all.

"Come on," Kakashi said, and Sakura blinked at him, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Huh! WHAT?" Sakura shouted in shock, as Kakashi slipped his one of his arms under her neck, and his other under her knees, and stood up, "But I'm fine."

"You're not, Sakura," Kakashi told her, as he continued to carry her away towards where the streets of Konoha were full of people.

Naruto looked up, then glanced at Sasuke, who was looking back at him, they could both tell that the other was thinking the same thing.

"Uh, Sasuke?" Naruto began.

"What is it?" Sasuke answered.

"You don't think that...you know..." Naruto started, wanting to know for such whether or not they were thinking along the same lines, but he didn't know how to phrase his question.

"Spit it out, Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"Well, do you think, um, Sensei, you know," Naruto started again, "Loves Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide eyes, and snapped at him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto pointed to where Kakashi had just disappeared with Sakura into the forest, "Did you not just see what happened?"

"I saw..." Sasuke said, but he didn't know what to say, "I saw Kakashi Sensei taking care of his student, that's all."

"..." Naruto just stared at Sasuke, then shrugged, "Whatever you say, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, then turned away, "Let's go. We should go see if Sakura is okay."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few seconds then, shrugged once more, "Yeah, okay."

Sasuke then led the way through the forest, where Kakashi had disappeared with Sakura in his arms, Naruto followed behind him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura looked up at her Sensei's face, he looked so worried, about her. Sakura couldn't understand it. Why was he so worried about her, she felt fine. Her chest hurt a bit, but, Sakura was sure it was nothing. Kakashi, on the other hand, seemed to think differently.

Sakura peered up at her Sensei. He looked so worried, about her.

_Why though, why would anyone care about me?_ Sakura asked herself, staring teary eye at Kakashi.

Sakura suddenly had to choke back a sob, and she buried her face in Kakashi shoulder. He looked down at her, as he stepped out into the streets of Konoha.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kakashi asked, his voice full of concern.

Sakura didn't speak; she only nodded into Kakashi's strong shoulder. She took a handful of Kakashi's vest, and cried into it. She felt Kakashi stop in his walking, and she knew he was looking at her with his one visible concerned eye.

For the first time, Kakashi didn't know exactly what to do. He had never really seen Sakura cry before, except for when Sasuke almost got killed by a ninja named Haku. This time, however, it was Sakura herself who had come close to death. The worse thing that tore at Kakashi was the fact that he knew it was entirely his fault.

Kakashi's face saddened, as he watched Sakura soak his vest with her tears. Kakashi spotted a bench near by and walked over to it. He sat down, with Sakura on his lap. He hugged her tight, and he continued to, even with the many looks he was attracting from people passing by.

"Kakashi?" A voice asked, and Kakashi, who had had his head down, buried in Sakura's pretty pink hair, looked up to see Gai standing in front of him.

"Now, what's going on here?" Gai said, then he grinned, and added, "Oh, Kakashi, you sly dog, hitting on your student!"

"I'M NOT HITTING ON HER!" Kakashi shouted, Sakura winced at the loud boom of his voice shaking the very air surrounding them. People walking by, who weren't already staring, were staring, now.

"Okay, then," Gai said, then asked, "So, what are you doing then?"

Kakashi didn't answer; he just looked down at the top of Sakura's head, and sighed when he noticed she had fallen asleep. He then looked back up at Gai and, answered his question, "I almost got her killed."

Gai raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, "What are you talking about, Kakashi?"

Kakashi ran his hand through Sakura's hair, and said, "Some guy, from the village hidden in the mist, got into Konoha, and he kidnapped Sakura."

Gai looked surprised, "Someone from the mist got into Konoha? How?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said, and clutched Sakura's hair gently, "and I don't care."

Gai eyed Kakashi for a moment then said, "Okay, this guy tried to kidnap Sakura, and then what happened?"

"He tried to drown her in the river," Kakashi explained, and he signed once more, "She..."

Kakashi stopped suddenly, as grief, and guilt, over took him. He wanted to cry, cry with Sakura, _for_ Sakura. Gai stared, he had never seen Kakashi so close to his breaking point. As he looked at his rival, he realized exact how close the silver-haired ninja was to his young student. Gai knew that Kakashi was probably closer to his student, then any other sensei in Konoha. Even Gai himself, wasn't as close to his students, as Kakashi was to his.

"She almost...didn't make it." Kakashi finished his statement, "And it was all my fault."

Gai looked at him, "So, how did she make it."

"Sensei saved me," A mumble came from Sakura petit body that sat on Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi looked down at her, and sighed, "I wouldn't of had to if I had just gotten to you guys on time."

Sakura lifted her head so she could see her sensei's one eye; it looked so sincere. She had never seen that expression on his face before. She smiled at him, and then said, "Please...sensei, and don't be so hard on yourself. I'm all right, really I am. So, don't worry. Please?"

Kakashi's expression saddened even more at Sakura's kind words, but they still weren't enough to ease the pain he felt about almost being the cause of one of his own students deaths. Kakashi tried to give Sakura a smile, but he failed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Kakashi said, "I'm sorry, I caused you all this pain, and I'm sorry, that I can't even give you a simple smile."

Sakura's eyes seemed so gentle to Kakashi, that's one of the things he loved about her. He loved how he could look at her, and all his sad thoughts would fall away, to be replaced by only happy thoughts. Happy thoughts, and nothing else, that's what Sakura did to him, she erased all those horrible memories, and replaced them with golden memories that he won't trade for the world.

Sakura's eyes began to close, and Kakashi knew she was trying her hardest to keep them open, but he also knew that it was a battle she wasn't winning.

Kakashi got to his feet and, said farewell to Gai, and headed off to the hospital with Sakura in his arms.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gai watched as Kakashi disappeared into the crowd of Konoha's streets, then turned the other way when he heard his name being called.

"Gai, Gai sensei,"

Gai noticed it was Naruto, and Sasuke, rushing down the street towards him, and he smiled at the two, "Hello!"

"Hi," Naruto was the only one to greet him, "Gai Sensei, have you seen Kakashi sensei and Sakura come by here?"

"Yes, I have," Gai answered, then pointed out to Naruto, "You know, you don't really have to call me 'sensei' you're Kakashi's students after all."

"Still…" Naruto said, trailing off, "We're supposed to show respect to higher ranked ninja's, right?"

Gai nodded, "True."

"What way did Kakashi sensei and Sakura head?" Sasuke asked, seeing as the present conversation was going nowhere.

"That way," Gai answered, pointing in the direction Kakashi had token off in, "I think he was taking Sakura to the hospital."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, then said to Naruto, "Come on, Naruto, let's go!"

"'Kay," Naruto said, and followed Sasuke in the direction Gai had pointed.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto said, glancing over at his teammate.

"What is it?" Sasuke replied.

"Do you really think Sensei doesn't love Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer, he just continued down the street towards the hospital; Naruto sighed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi reached the hospital of Konoha and rushed inside. He ran to the front desk where a female medical-nin was sitting typing into a computer. She looked up, and gasped when she heard Kakashi approaching.

"What happened?" The medical-nin said rushing out from behind the desk to inspect Sakura.

"She was kidnapped, and almost drowned," Kakashi explained; the medical-nin nodded. Then ushered Kakashi through the door to the left of the front desk.

"Dr. Suki will see to her," The medical-nin said, "The last door on your right."

Kakashi nodded, and headed to the said door. When he got there, he walked in and laid Sakura on a bed that was there. Sakura mumbled a few unclear words, and then fell silent. Kakashi stared at her for a moment, hoping she would say more, but when Sakura stayed silent, he sighed, and sat in the chair at her bedside.

A few minutes later, Dr. Suki, a young male doctor with short, light brown, hair, walked into the room and gave Kakashi a hello-how-are-you-doing smile.

Kakashi just nodded to the doctor, as he walked over and bent over Sakura to examine her.

Dr. Suki nodded a few times, and wrote on a clipboard he had brought with him. Then he turned to Kakashi.

"Mitstu-san, the medical-nin at the front desk told me this girl was kidnapped, and almost drowned. Is that correct?"

Kakashi, who seemed to of lost his ability to speak, just nodded in reply.

"How long was she submerged for?" Dr. Suki asked, his pen to his clipboard.

Kakashi cleared his throat, and answered in a horse voice, "For about five minutes, at first, then she came up for a few seconds, then was washed down streamed, where I found her face down in the water, at the…the bottom of a waterfall."

"Bottom of a waterfall?" The doctor repeated, in a surprised voice.

"…Yeah," Kakashi repeated.

The doctor stared at Kakashi for a few minutes, the nodded, and wrote on his clipboard.

"Then, we'll have to keep her here overnight," The doctor said.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "What? What for?"

"She fell down a waterfall!" The doctor said in a sharp voice, "We'll have to check to make sure she doesn't have a concussion, or anything."

Kakashi took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

The doctor nodded, then asked, "So, are you her boyfriend, or something?"

Kakashi's head whipped around to look to see if the doctor was actually seriously asking him that, he looked serious, so Kakashi answered, "No, I'm not her boyfriend. I'm her sensei."

"Really?" Dr. Suki said, raising an eyebrow at Kakashi, "Surprising."

"And what's so surprising about a Sensei being worried about his student?" Kakashi demanded.

"Nothing," Dr. Suki said, and then added, "It's just…rare."

Kakashi glared at the doctor for a moment, but stopped when her heard his name being called.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

The next moment, Naruto burst into the room, with Sasuke at his heels. They were both out of breath, and were covered in beads of sweat.

"Is…is Sakura-chan, okay?" Naruto asked.

"She should be fine," Dr. Suki answered, before Kakashi could.

"Thank goodness," Naruto said in relief; Sasuke was silent, but he looked slightly more at ease.

"Yes," Kakashi said, in a bare whisper, "thank goodness."

* * *

**A/N - Review and I will update!**


	3. I'll Take Her

**A/N - Please forgive me if this turns out to be really, really, crappy, but this is the first time I've written a KakaSaku fanfic. I also apologize for not updating, I had the biggest case of writers block I've ever had before, so, please forgive, and please read.

* * *

**

**Drowning**

**Chapter Three: I'll Take Her**

That night Kakashi lay in bed thinking, _why, why won't this feeling go away?_

Kakashi, of course, was referring to the feeling in the pit of his stomach. It almost made him feel a little queasy, but not really. He kept thinking of Sakura, Sakura's face, all lifeless, and dead, and Kakashi couldn't leave the thought alone, that, it was entirely his fault. The fact that Sakura almost died because he had told Naruto, and Sasuke, to stay put until he got to them, no exceptions. If it wasn't his fault for setting that rule, then it was definitely his fault for always being late, no one could deny that that was his fault.

Kakashi sighed and rolled over in his bed, and stared at the wall that was across from him. A picture of Sakura flashed through his mind. It was her sitting on a tree branch that she had just climbed to, using only her chakara. It took Kakashi a few moments to realize what he had just thought of.

_Sa-Sakura-chan?_

Kakashi rolled over, and faced the other wall, _Sakura-chan, why won't you face leave my mind. Why won't it leave me alone?_

"Argh!" Kakashi cried out, turning so he was flat on his back, as another image of Sakura came to him, this time of her looking at him in puzzlement after he had told her that he knew she had been second guessing whether to take the chounin exam.

Yet again, another image of Sakura came to Kakashi, but, this time, it was of Sakura's lifeless face, after he had pulled her from the water that afternoon. Kakashi could have sworn his heart stopped. He jumped out of bed, giving up completely on getting any sleep, and walked out into the front room of his apartment.

His eyes trailed to the bookcase that held his precious Itcha Itcha Paradise volumes. He walked over to it and took one of the volumes off the shelf and stared at the cover that had some guy chasing a girl, in a perverted way. Kakashi stared at the two characters, and a sudden image of him and Sakura in place of the two came to his mind.

Kakashi, literally, jumped, and dropped the book. It fell to the floor, and lay there, half open, probably with a couple of pages bent, now. Kakashi stared at it wondering where these images were coming from.

In a burst of anger, that was rare for Kakashi, he kicked the book across the room. It hit the wall, and fell to the floor. Kakashi sighed, and walked over to it, picked it up, and smoothed the covered.

_Why the hell is this happening?_ Kakashi asked himself.

_You love her_, the bluntness of his inner voice informed him.

Kakashi brow knitted together, _I…love her? I…I couldn't! I'm not allowed to!_

_What does that matter,_ his inner voice spoke again, _last time I checked, love wasn't bound by the rules of time, or the hokage himself._

Kakashi sighed, still contemplating in his mind whether he truly did love Sakura, walked back to the bookcase, and placed Itcha Itcha Paradise volume back in it's rightful place. Kakashi ran his finger across the spines of the many Itcha Itcha Paradises there were on the shelf, and he sighed once more. Kakashi, then, turned and walked back to his bedroom, he sat on his bed, and buried his face in his hands, while his elbows rested on his knees.

_Damn it! _Kakashi thought, _Sakura-chan, please, leave me alone. I'm not allowed to love you. I can't love you, not me. You deserve someone better. Like Sasuke, or Naruto, not me, so, leave me alone. Please!_

Kakashi looked up, and around his room, trying to find something to distract himself from Sakura. He failed, his eyes trailed to the picture he kept behind his bed. The picture of Team Seven. Kakashi reached over and picked it up, he ran his thumb over Sakura's figure, and sighed.

I…love her, Kakashi thought, I love her, and it's tearing me apart. She loves…

Kakashi glanced at the form of Sasuke, and, for the slightest second, his eyes darkened.

Kakashi shook his head, _was I just mad at Sasuke? Argh! What's wrong with me? It's not his fault that Sakura loves him, and not…no! Don't think like that Kakashi! Sure, you love her, but you know damn well that you can't go and let her fall for you. You carry too heavy of burden, and you know that if she falls for you, she'll want to help you carry that burden. You can't let her do that._

Kakashi didn't know what to do; he knew that he loved Sakura…now. He also knew, however, that he couldn't allow Sakura to love him. He carried the past of an elite ninja, a past full of death, hurt, and sorrow. He couldn't let Sakura share, and feel that same pain, it was his to carry, and his to carry alone.

Kakashi lay down on his bed, and held the picture of team seven before him; he eyes went back and forth between Sakura, and Sasuke. They finally rested on Sasuke; Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a moment.

"Lucky bastard," Kakashi said to the empty air that surrounded him, and, with that, he drifted off to a very Sakura-chan filled sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi woke to the sound of his phone, ringing in his front room. He sat up, stretched, and yawned. He got up and walked out to where his telephone was.

Kakashi picked it up and spoke into it, tiredly, "Yeah?"

"Hey Kakashi!" Rin's peppy voice rang through his head, "Are you coming to see Sakura today?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said, becoming more alert at the sound of the pink ninja's name, "When can she leave the hospital?"

"Well, the doctor says today," Rin answered, "But he's worried about the fact that Sakura lives by herself."

"She lives alone?" Kakashi asked; _I didn't even know that._

"Huh? You didn't know?" Rin asked.

"No," Kakashi answered, "I never really asked her about it. I mean, why would I?"

"I don't know," Rin answered, "But in any case, the doctor doesn't want to release her from hospital until she has a place to stay. I think I'll call that Ino girl, or maybe, what's her name…Hinata. I'm sure they'll-"

"I'll take her!" Kakashi blurted out, before he could stop himself.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone, then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rin was laughing.

"Rin," Kakashi said, "Rin, I'm serious."

The laughing stopped and Rin spoke, "Kakashi, I know you're her sensei and all that, but, you can't take her on full time. Are you insane?"

"No," Kakashi answered, knowing damn well how stupid he sounded.

"Kakashi, you are insane," Rin clarified, "Another thing is, you're, well, a guy."

"I'll mange." Kakashi said, "Please, Rin, I have to, I have to make it up to her."

"Ahh, so this is what all this is about, huh?" Rin said, "You want to be forgiven for whatever you _think_ you did."

"I almost got her killed!" Kakashi shouted.

"Okay, okay, chill Kakashi," Rin said, "I'll talk to the doctor, but you do know he'll be talking to the Hokage about this, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Kakashi, answered.

"Well, I call you back to tell you whether or not, it's okay," Rin said.

"Yeah," Kakashi answered, "Okay."

"Alright then, bye Kakashi,"

"See you, Rin."

Kakashi hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair, _what the hell am I doing? Naruto and Sasuke are going to kill me for this.

* * *

_

**A/N - Hope you liked this chappie! I promise to update soon, this time! As long as you guys review! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. I'm Fine

**A/N - Okay, just so you know, when I describe some and after the discription I write (PIP), it means that aPic of what I discribed is In my Profile. So, in actual terms, it stands for Pic In Profile. Well, just thought I'd let you know. Please enjoy the story!

* * *

**

**Drowning**

**Chapter Four: I'm Fine**

Kakashi walked into the hospital, and up to the desk, but before he got there Rin came out of the doors to the left of the desk.

"So, you're working today?" Kakashi asked when he saw her.

"Yeah," Rin answered, "Got a problem with that?"

Rin grinned at Kakashi, but it wasn't returned, "Are you still thinking what happened to Sakura was your fault?"

"Yes," Kakashi said bluntly.

Rin rolled her eyes, and looked at Kakashi with a mixture of sadness, andsympathy, "Well, in any case, come on. Sakura has been spitting nails at the doctor to let her leave, but she can't until you get here."

Kakashi stared for a moment, and then shrugged, "Screwed up again."

Rin blinked, "What?"

"I could of gotten here earlier," Kakashi explained, "Then Sakura could of left earlier."

Rin sighed, "You're hopeless, Kakashi."

"I know that already," Kakashi pointed out.

Rin shook her head slightly, and then walked to the doors she had just come from, "Come on, Kakashi, let's just go get her, shall we?"

"Yea, lets," Kakashi answered, and followed Rin through the doors.

"Now, um..." Rin started, when she stopped outside Sakura's room, "Sakura doesn't really...um...know that...um...you're the one taking her in."

Kakashi glanced over at Rin then shrugged, "So? Then go tell her."

"Well, you see the Hokage wanted to talked to you, and her, about it, before it was made all official and stuff."

"What the hell is wrong with me taking care of my student?" Kakashi asked, anger starting to seep into his voice.

"Nothing...outside the home," Rin explained, "In the home, well, it's just a whole other area."

Kakashi glared at Rin, he knew it wasn't her fault that all this was happening, but he glared at her just the same.

"The Hokage is waiting for you in there," Rin said, gesturing to Sakura's room, ignoring Kakashi's glare, "So, you can go in, now."

"Right," Kakashi said in a monotone voice, and he then opened the door before him and walked inside.

"Ah, Kakashi," The Hokage,greeted, from his seat beside Sakura's bed.

Kakashi barely nodded to the Hokage, and then took the seat on the other side of Sakura's bed. Sakura was sitting up, and she smiled slightly at Kakashi as he sat down.

"Hi, Kakashi sensei," Sakura greeted, Kakashi still could detect the rawnest in her voice, but it sounded much better then it did the day before.

"Hello, Sakura," Kakashi returned Sakura's greeting, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Sakura answered, smiling once more.

"Again, Sakura," Kakashi said in a slightly sad voice, "I'm sorry for-"

Kakashi suddenly stopped as he felt a warmth envelope his hand that had been restingon the edge of Sakura's bed. Kakashi looked at his hand and notice another had took hold of it. He followed the arm of the hand and saw that it was Sakura that had taken his hand into her grasp. She pulled on it slightly so that she could hold it with her other hand, as well, and then, she lowered her head, so that her forhead rested on their hands.

"Sakura-" Kakashi began, but she cut him off.

"Thank you so much, Sensei," Sakura said, looking downwards, as a tears came to her eyes, "I never would of been able to see you, or Naruto, or Sasuke, if you hadn't given me my life back to me."

Kakashi, suddenly, was speechless, he wanted to tell Sakura that he didn't deserve thanks, especially for her. He just simply didn't deserve it.

"So, please," Sakura spoke again, before Kakashi could, "Kakashi sensei, don't feel bad, and please, don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault."

Kakashi stared at Sakura, and then sighed, "Alright, but I'm sorry, nonetheless."

Sakura smilied and laughed, "Alright, but that's the last 'sorry' I want to hear from you, got it?"

Kakashi smiled slightly, "Okay."

"Now, Sakura," The Hokage spoke, and Sakura glanced over at him, "Rin and I have been trying to locate a temporary residence for you."

"I don't need!" Sakura protested, in a horse voice, "I'm fine."

"Your voice says different," The Hokage pointed out.

"Is a little sore," Sakura insisted, "Nothing more."

"Sakura," The Hokage sighed, "You just went through a difficult experience, it may of effected you emotionally, as well as phsically."

"So, what?" Sakura asked.

"So..." The Hokage started, "It's not safe for someone who is emotionally distraught to-"

"SO I'M EMOTIONALLY _DISTRAUGHT_ NOW!" Sakura shouted, and then began to cough harshly.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi put in raising to his feet and patting Sakura's back lightly, "I would advise to you that you refrain from using such terms."

"Unfortunately, you have no say in the matter Kakashi," The Hokage said, as Sakura's cleared her throat, nodded to Kakashi that she was okay.

Kakashi sat back down, and looked over at the Hokage, "I think I should have _some_ say considering she's my student."

The Hokage sighed, "Alright, but in anycase, I would like to make sure Sakura has somewhere to stay...that is comfortable for her."

"What place did you have in mind, Hoakge-sama?" Sakura asked, looking at the Hokage with a puzzled expression; Kakashi held his breath.

"Well, the first to offer was actually your sensei, Kakashi," The Hokage answered, gesturing to Kakashi.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked over at Kakashi, "Um, well, I wouldn't want to be a burden to you, Kakashi-sensei, are you sure it's okay?"

Kakashi blinked, and stared at her, "Your okay with it?"

"Yes, Sakura," The Hokage spoke, "You don't _have_ to go with your sensei, we do have another person who has offered to take you under their wing for a little while."

"Um, who is it?" Sakura asked in wonder.

"Ino Yamanaka," The Hokage answered.

"I'll go with sensei," Sakura answered quickly.

The Hokage looked at her for a momment, "Um, is there something wrong with Miss Yamanaka?"

"Oh! Um, no, it's just, she...ummmm...she has a..." Sakura cough, and then blushed, "very...um..._busy_...social life."

"Ahhh," The Hokage said getting the idea immediately, "Well, then, if your sure, you may take resisdence at your sensei's home, until you get better."

"So, what?" Sakura said, "I'll be staying...five seconds?"

The Hokage just shook his head, and then headed for the door of Sakura's hospital room, "I wish you would take this more seriously, Sakura."

"Why?" Sakura protested, "I'm fine."

The Hokage shook his head once more, and opened the door to the hall to find Naruto, with Sasuke,at the door, listening.

Before The Hokage could tell Naruto off for listening, Naruto rounded on Kakashi, "Why the hell are you taking her? Sasuke or I could take her in for a while?"

"Really?" Kakashi said, "you think you're capable of taking care of teenage girl?"

Naruto paused for a moment, he knew that there was some hidden meaning behind Kakashi's words, but he couldn't pin point it...yet.

It suddenly hit Naruto, and he suddenly had as mind rushed of those damn monthy mood swings, cause by a certain accurance in feminine nature.

"Ewww," Naruto cringed; while Kakashi smirked at his reaction, and Sakura face went through about ten different shades of red.

"Kakashi you have some evil ways of getting your students off your back," A laughing Rin said, walking into the room, carrying some clothes.

"I do my best," Kakashi smirked at her.

Rin shook her head, and gestured for them all to leave, "If you're going to be taking her in, she needs to get dressed and ready. So, if you all would please leave so she can do so."

Kakashi, the Hokage, nodded and walked out into the hall with Naruto, and Sasuke.

"You're alright getting dressed, right?" Rin asked Sakura as she placed the clothes down on the foot of the bed, and then began to followed the Hokage and Kakashi into the hall.

"_Yes!_" Sakura said in an annoyed voice.

"Alright, just making sure," Rin said, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

_Honestly! They must think that I'm about five years old,_ Sakura thought as she pulled back the covers, and got out of the hospital bed, and changed into the clothes at the end of the bed.

Sakura looked down at herself, she was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, an with a silver skirt with slits that went all the way up the side. A buckle held the slit together partiacally, and under the skirt was a black pair of black shorts.

Satisfied with her clothing, Sakura walked over to her hospital room door, opened it, and walked out into the hall.

"Ready to go, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, smiling at her, from he spot beside Rin.

"Well, if I'm going to be staying for awhile, I'll need to pick up some things from home, first." Sakura pointed out.

"Then that's our first stop," Kakashi annouced, "Shall we go?"

Sakura stared at Kakashi for a moment, and then smiled, and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, let's go!"

With that Kakashi,andSakura, waved good bye to Naruto, Sasuke, and Rin, gave a bow to the Hokage, and left for Sakura's place._

* * *

_

**A/N - Hope you liked this chappie! I promise to update soon, this time! As long as you guys review! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Sunrises And Sunsets

**A/N - Okay, just so you know, when I describe some and after the discription I write (PIP), it means that aPic of what I discribed is In my Profile. So, in actual terms, it stands for Pic In Profile. Well, just thought I'd let you know. Please enjoy the story!

* * *

**

**Drowning**

**Chapter Five: Sunrises and Sunsets**

"This is yours, right?" Kakashi asked, stopping in front of an appartment building, that, indeed, was Sakura's appartment.

"Yup, this is mine," Sakura said, looking up at the building, allowing her eyes to fall onto her bedroom window that she couldjust mak outon the top floor of the thirty story building.

"What floor do you live on, Sakura?" Kakashi asked in curiousity.

"Right at the top," Sakura answered, happily.

"Really?" Kakashi replied, his one visible eyebrow raised slightly in surprise, "I always figured you as one who like to keep close to the ground."

"No way!" Sakura exclaimed, "I _love_ heights. I love to wake up in the morning, because since my bedroom window faces east, I can look out at the horizon as the sun comes up over Konoha!"

"I'm glad," Kakashi said; and Sakura glanced at him in confustion, Kakashi caught her look, and so he added, "I live high up, too."

Sakura's eyes lit up, "Really? That is so cool!"

Kakashi smile at her reaction, he had been a little worried that she wouldn't have liked the thought of living so far above ground, "I guess it is kind of cool."

"Hey, if you live up high," Sakura asked, "Have you ever watched the sunrise before?"

"Sadly, no, I haven't seen the sunrise before," Kakashi answered, and then he smilied at Sakura and added, "My windows mainly face west, so I watch the sun when it sets."

Sakura's eyes, that had dimmed at the thought that Kakashi hadn't seen a sunrise, brightened at the thought of him watching a sunset. With vivid colors, that streaked the length of the sky. Colors that ranged from a medium orange, to a deep blood red. It seem much more Kakashi-like to watch a sunset, rather then a sunrise, though Sakura didn't really know why she thought that.

"Well, should we go up?" Kakashi suggested, smiling at Sakura.

Sakura blinked and looked up at Kakashi, she then nodded, "Sure, let's go!"

Sakura walked to the front of her appartment door, unlocked it, and walked inside. She stepped back so that Kakashi could walk in, and once she did, she stopped, and Kakashi did the same.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"How lazy are you today?" Sakura asked.

"Um," Kakashi mulled over the question, "Why?"

"Well, how about I just let you choose," Sakura said.

Kakashi tilted his head in confustion, "Choose?"

"Yeah, do you want to take an elevator ride," Sakura asked, pointing to a pair of metal doors, off to her right, "Or are you game enough to take the stairs?"

Sakura pointed to a single door on the wall beside her, on her left, and Kakashi spoke, "Have you ever gone up thirty flights of stairs before?"

"Of course I have," Sakura answered, "I _run _down them everyday, and I run up them, too."

"Really?" Kakashi asked, and Sakura nodded, so he suddenly wonder, and asked, "Have you ever gone up the elevator?"

"Yes," Sakura said, "When I'm feeling kind of down. I like riding the elevator, it always seems to cheer me up."

"I see," Kakashi said, "Then, how about the elevator going up, and the stairs going down?"

"Sounds like a plain," Sakura said, walking up to the the pair of double doors on right, and she pressed the button on the wall beside it.

There was a small 'ding' and the two doors seperated and revealed an elevator that had a large window opposite the door. Kakashi and Sakura walked in, and Sakura pressed the '30' button on the panel beside the door.

Sakura walked over to the window and looked out at Konoha, "Oh, Konoha is so pretty from up here!"

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed, peering out over Konoha.

It took about aminute for the elevator to reach the top floor, Sakura got off first and lead the way down the hall to the left, through a pair of metal doors, a a wooden door, with a brass knocker, and a brass number 501 on it.

"501, huh?" Kakashi spoke aloud.

"Yup," Sakura confirmed, smiling.

"I'll remember it," Kakashi said, smiling back at Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Kakashi, took a key out of her pocket, put it into the key hole, and unlocked the door, "Come on in, I might be a few minutes."

"Alright, then," Kakashi said, stepping inside, and looking around.

Kakashi was actually fairly surprised, the appartment was almost bigger then his. The hall from the front door lead into a large front room, halfway down the hall, though, was an arched doorway that lead toa fair sized kitchen. The kicthen was deck out in stainless steel appliances. Black and white tile cover the counter tops in a checker board fashion. In the kicthen there was anough archway that lead to the dining room, that was conected to the living room, the joined rooms, where decorated in light blue. Kakashi was, also, surprised to find that there wasn't a trace of pink anywhere, so far, in the house.

"Don't go getting that look," Sakura's voice broke though Kakashi's thoughts.

Kakashi glanced over at her, "What look?"

"That look that says you weren't expecting my appartment to be this big, or that there isn't any pink," Sakura answered.

Kakashi was silent for a momment, and then, when he was about to speak, Sakura spoke, "When my parents died, they left me this appartment, and a fair bit of money. As for the absense of pink, just because my hair is pink, doesn't mean that I have to have a house completely covered in it!"

"True enough," Kakashi said, nodding in agreement.

"Alright then," Sakura said, and she began to turned down a hallway that Kakashi asumed lead to her bedroom, "I'll be right back, I just need to pack my things."

"Mind if I have a look around?" Kakashi asked.

"I guess you can," Sakura answered from the hallway, he could hear her feet padding along the carpeted floors, "Just don't go all preverted...and stay out of the room at the end of the hall."

"Why?" Kakashi asked knowing full well that he shouldn't pry.

Sakura's feet stopped, and then her voice spoke out in a voice that sounded like it was about to break, "It's my parents room."

Kakashi could of bitten his tongue off, Sakura voice sounded so sad. It must of been hard on her when she lost her parents a few years back. What made Kakashi feel even worst was the fact that he had been sent on a mission when it had happen, and he hadn't been able to comfort her.

"I'm sor-" Kakashi began to apologize, but Sakura's strained happy voice inturrupted him.

"What did I tell you about apologizing?"

"Sor-I mean, you said not to," Kakashi answered.

"That's right," Sakura said, "And I hope you'll stay true to your word, sensei."

Kakashi was silent, and then answered, "I will."

"Okay then, I'll be right out." Sakura called, and Kakashi heard her footsteps, a door open, and then a door close shut.

Kakashi turned away from the hallway, and looked out of the big balcony window that was before, "She does have a nice view of east."

Kakashi walked up to the window and looked out to the horizon, "Suddenly, seeing a sunrise does seem like kind of a nice idea."

Kakashi turned towards the hall when he heard footsteps in the hall. When he turned Kakashi saw Sakura appear at the end of the hall, facing him. She was carrying a medium sized suitcase, and a duffle was hanging from one shoulder.

"All ready then?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

"I'll take your things," Kakashi offered, holding out his hand for Sakura's duffle and suitcase.

"Um, okay," Sakura said, and held the two items out to Kakashi; he took them and smiled at her, "Let's go then,"

Sakura led the way out of her house, and Kakashi followed. She locked the door to her appartment and went back through the metal doors, and to a single door.

Sakura turned to Kakashi, and smirked, "Stairs going down, remember?"

"I remember, let's go," Kakashi said.

Sakura smiled and turned the knob of the door and walked onto the landing of a staircase. It was made up of small staircases that were conected by landings, and every other staircase went in the opposite direction then the one before. Between the railings was a small opening that Sakura could look down and just make out the bottom floor.

"Ready to walk?" Sakura asked; Kakashi smiled at her.

"Yup," Kakashi said, and he and Sakura began to decend the stairs.

"So, you walk these stairs everyday?" Kakashi asked.

"Every day," Sakura confirmed, "Unless I'm really upset, or something."

"I see," Kakashi said, nodding, "Ever try the fun way?"

Sakura glanced over at Kakashi curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...this," Kakashi said, and he stopped, repositionedSakura things,andplaced his hands on the rails,he thenhoped over falling between the small space between the railings, he fell two floors, and then grabbed the railing and hoped back over.

Kakashi looked up to meet Sakura's eyes, she smiled and hoped over, but she didn't stop at the second floor down, she went down to the fifth floor from whereher andKakashi had previsouly been standing.

Kakashi looked over the railing at her, and she looked up at him, "So you gone the fun way down before, have you?"

"What do you think?" Sakura asked, and she hoped over the edge and fell down seven floors before grabbing the rail and vaulting over it, where she stood and looked back up at Kakashi.

"Not bad," Kakashi said, then went over agian.

Sakura and Kakashi kept going until they reached the ground floor.

"That was so fun!" Sakura exclaimed, holding her gut and laughing.

Kakashi smiled at her, "I suppose."

Sakura smiled at Kakashi, who walked to the single door, and opened it to the lobby, "Come on, we still need to get you unpacked."

"Right!" Sakura agreed, and walked out into the lobby.

_

* * *

_

**A/N - Hope you liked this chappie! I promise to update soon, this time! As long as you guys review! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Elevator Ride From Preverted Hell

**A/N - Okay, just so you know, when I describe some and after the description I write (PIP), it means that a Pic of what I described is In my Profile. So, in actual terms, it stands for Pic In Profile. Well, just thought I'd let you know. Please enjoy this chapter! XD

* * *

**

**Drowning**

**Chapter Six: Elevator Ride From Preverted Hell**

Kakashi watched as Sakura ran ahead of him and danced through the streets. She turned around, and she called to him, "Come on, Kakashi sensei!"

"Calm down, Sakura," Kakashi said, smiling at her, "I'm coming."

"Come faster!" Sakura urged, she then turned and danced farther down the street.

Sakura reached a street of my apartment buildings, one of them, she knew, was where Kakashi lived, "Which one do live in, sensei?"

"The tall one at the end of the street," Kakashi informed her.

"Really?" Sakura asked, stopping and looking at the tall building, "You must get a fantastic view of the sunsets."

"Yeah," Kakashi answered, catching up to her, "Now, come on, weren't you the one all excited about getting there?"

Sakura stared after Kakashi as he made his way down the street, carrying her suitcase, and duffle bag. Sakura smiled brightly, and then shouted, "Yeah!"

Before Sakura caught up to him, Kakashi smiled at the child-like joy that Sakura carried with her everywhere she went.

"We're here!" Sakura exclaimed when they reached the building Kakashi had pointed out.

"What a wonderful observation, Sakura," Kakashi said, "I don't think I would of been able to figure that out by myself."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ha ha, now, come on, Kakashi sensei! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright," Kakashi said, and he unlocked the front door of the apartment.

Sakura ran in and looked around, she automatically pinpointed the elevator, and the stairs.

"Elevator, or the stairs?" Sakura asked, looking back at Kakashi as he walked inside.

"Well, how about you choose?" Kakashi said, smiling at Sakura.

"Elevator!" Sakura shouted and she bolted to the door with the button panel beside it, and she pressed the button.

"All right, then," Kakashi said, walking over.

In a few moments, the elevator came to their floor, and the door open to reveal an elevator that had a window from halfway up from the ground to the ceiling.

Sakura stepped inside, and Kakashi followed. She looked at the panel of buttons, and pointed to the one with number '30' beside it.

"What floor?" Sakura asked looking at the panel at the side of the door, with the floor numbers beside them.

"Twenty nine," Kakashi answered.

"Wow, you really do live near the top," Sakura said, realizing that there was only thirty floors, "The second floor from the top. You must have a fantastic view!"

"Yeah," Kakashi said, "Shall we get going to that floor, now?"

"Huh?" Sakura said, then noticed that the doors of the elevator were closed, but the were motionless, because she hadn't pushed the button, yet.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura apologized, and she pressed the button with the number twenty nine beside it.

As the elevator began to move upwards, Sakura spun around to look out the window, "It's amazing how peaceful, and calm, Konoha looks from up here."

"Yeah," Kakashi admitted, gazing out, "I guess it does look sort of peaceful."

"I can't wait till tonight, Kakashi sensei!" Sakura exclaimed in excitement.

Kakashi stared at her, _what does she thinks going to happen tonight?_

"Um," Kakashi started, "What, um, what do you thinks going to happen?"

Sakura laughed, and smiled at Kakashi's question, "Kakashi sensei, it happens every night at your place doesn't it? It happens all over the world. It just can't be stopped."

"Um, Sakura," Kakashi stuttered, trying to speak, but his mouth was dry, "Um, you see, we can't-"

"But you said you've done it!" Sakura said, "Why can't I?"

"Sakura! Stop this!" Kakashi demanded, in an anxious tone of voice.

"Why?" Sakura shouted, "I want to!"

"I don't!" Kakashi retorted, "I can't!"

"WHAT ON EARTH CAN BE STOPPING YOU?" Sakura yelled the question.

"My morals!" Kakashi answered, trying his best to keep his voice calm.

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL DOES IT GO AGAINST YOUR MORALS?" Sakura hollered, while her throat burned with the strain.

Kakashi couldn't believe Sakura was being so forward, and so demanding of her wants.

"Sakura, I don't know how it surprises you that it doesn't," Kakashi said, but then he remembered Itcha Itcha Paradise, _okay, that might be the reason._

"Okay, maybe there are some reasons why it won't be a moral of mine, but it is, so you'll have to deal with it."

"SENSEI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG ABOUT-" Sakura began to shout again, but Kakashi now yelling over her.

"SAKURA, THERE'S A LOT WRONG WITH-"

"A STUDENT AND TEACHER-" Were the only words that they said together.

"HAVING SEX!" Kakashi shouted

"WATCHING THE SUN SET!" Sakura shouted at the same time as Kakashi.

Sakura, and Kakashi, both gain a deep red blush, as they realized what the other had said. They were so busy blushing that they didn't even notice that the elevator had stopped, and the doors had opened to one shocked Iruka. Kakashi, and Sakura, after a moment, noticed and looked over.

"Um," Sakura tried to explain, while Kakashi remained completely silent.

"I think I'll take the stairs," Iruka said, and he disappeared as fast as he could.

"Damn it!" Sakura swore under her breath, she then made to get off thinking it was the twenty-ninth floor.

"Sakura," Kakashi spoke in a small voice, grabbing her by the arm.

Sakura froze at his touch, "Um…yeah?"

"It's not our stop," Kakashi said; Sakura looked to the little panel above the door that had the floor numbers that lit up once they were reached.

"Oh," Sakura said, seeing that the number 'twenty' was the floor number lit up, "Okay."

The doors closed after a moment, and the elevator continued upward. Kakashi, and Sakura stood in an awkward silence.

"I apologize, Sakura," Kakashi decided to break into the odd moment surrounding him and his young female student.

"For what?" Sakura asked, not wanting to really discuss the matter.

"For what I said," Kakashi said, "What I thought."

"That's okay," Sakura said, waving off his apology, "It's nothing coming from you. I know you're only a perverted old sensei."

"Really?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow, as the awkward silence was replaced by amusement, "That's so mean, Sakura."

"Hey, you can't deny that you're a pervert Sensei!" Sakura said.

Kakashi smirked, "I didn't mean the perverted part."

Sakura glanced at him, "Then what were you talking about?"

Kakashi pointed to himself, and took on a fake sad expression, "You don't really think I'm old; do you?"

Sakura stared, and then, after a moment, laughed, "That's what you think was mean to say?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered simply; Sakura laughed even harder.

"That's hilarious!" Sakura exclaimed, holding her gut as she laughed.

The elevator then reached their floor. Sakura, who was still giggling somewhat, and Kakashi got off. Kakashi lead the way down a few halls until they reached a door with the number 501 engraved on the door.

"501?" Sakura said in a puzzled tone, when Kakashi put his key in the lock of the door and turned it, "That's my apartment number."

Kakashi looked at the apartment number and said, "So it is."

"Why didn't you say something about it before?" Sakura asked.

"Is it that big of deal?" Kakashi asked, looking over at her.

Sakura thought then shrugged, "I guess not, but it's kind of weird."

"Well," Kakashi said opening his apartment door wide, "Come on in."

Kakashi held the door open so that Sakura could walk in first. When she did he followed, and stood behind her as she took in his apartment.

"Wow, it's so cool in here?" Sakura cooed softly, looking around.

Kakashi's apartment was just barely bigger than Sakura's. Right inside the front door was a hall that had an archway, to the left, that lead into a living room. The living had a plush dark blue couch and a few armchairs that matched. The walls were a light blue that contrasted well with the dark furniture. The living room led into the kitchen by another archway. The kitchen was deck out in black and white tiles, and at the end of the kitchen there was a small bar, that you could walk around and reach the dining room. Off to the right of the dining room was a hallway, which Sakura guessed led to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked, as he watched her padded around his apartment.

"It's so cool!" Sakura whispered, as she peered out of the balcony widow in the dining room.

"I'm glad you like it," Kakashi said, then he gestured down the hallway off the dinning room and said, "There's two guest rooms, pick which ever one you like."

"Okay," Sakura said nodding, "Where's your room?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sakura, and then answered, "It's the one at the end of the hall."

"Okay, then," Sakura said, and she walked over took her stuff from Kakashi and proceeded down the hallway, "I'll get unpacked."

"I'll get dinner," Kakashi said, which made Sakura stop and look back.

"You know how to cook?" Sakura asked.

"Does that surprise you?" Kakashi asked in an amused voice.

"Well, yeah, I thought you were the kind of guy that ordered out for everything," Sakura said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm actually a fairly good cook," Kakashi informed his student.

"I can't wait to taste your cooking," Sakura said, giving Kakashi a smile then turning to continue searching for a room.

Sakura opened the first door she came to on the left and found out it was the bathroom; it had a walk-in shower and a separate bath. Of course a sink and toilet and all the rest of the usual bathroom things.

Sakura quietly shut the door, and continued down the hall to the next door that was on the right. She opened it and found it was a guest bedroom with pretty green, no windows, since the outside of the apartment was on the other side. It was really cool and calming, but Sakura choose to see what the other guest room looked like.

Sakura went to the next room, on the left, and it was the other quest room. This one made Sakura smile. It had large windows on the far wall that opened to a small balcony all her own. Sakura was surprised to see that the walls were painted a faint pink color. Sakura, though, wasn't complaining, she admired the color. The bed that was on the left side of the room, looked as though it was a queen sized and the covers were white with Sakura tree branches all over it. Sakura smirked at the Sakura petals, and branches that cover the bed sheets, and cover.

Sakura looked to the wall that was across from the bed, on the right. It had a large stereo system sitting on the floor against the wall. Sakura walked over to it and, without really thinking about it, flicked on the CD that was sitting in it. A song that she knew as 'Fly' by The Wilkinson's began to play. Again, Sakura was shocked; she didn't take Kakashi as the type of person who would have a country CD in his stereo.

Sakura starting humming to the song, and she rocked her body slowly with the beat. She was completely unaware of the fact that Kakashi had heard the music and came to the room to see what she was doing.

**Sometimes I swear I live with an angel  
Sent from above to watch over me**

Kakashi smirked slightly at the words, _Hmmm; I wonder who that could be referring to?_

**He wears his love, just like a halo  
If he's not an angel, what else could he be**

_She has a pretty good voice, especially since she almost drown yesterday_, Kakashi was then gripped by the old feeling of guilt.

**He wouldn't say he's anything special**

Kakashi smirked, _yeah, that's me._

**Bet you, that's how all those angel's are  
but when he comes around  
miracles happen  
I felt the first one when he touched my heart**

Kakashi closed his eyes, leaned against the doorframe and listened silently as Sakura sang the chorus of the song.

**O I've never seen him fly  
on the wings of love  
he carries me  
heaven bound I'm mystified  
how with just one kiss he can make me believe  
In angels, o I've never seen him fly  
Ooo nooo**

**This morning he walked up smiled and I kissed him**

Kakashi had the sudden mental image of Sakura doing that. He blushed, and had to give his head a shake to put the image out of his mind.

**I never lead on that he's not fooling me  
Cause I think it's so cute how he says he's from Houston  
I swear there's wings tucked up his sleeve**

Kakashi got another metal picture of him with wings; he almost fell to the floor laughing. Thankfully, he was silent enough that Sakura didn't hear him.

**O I've never seen him fly  
on the wings of love  
he carries me  
heaven bound I'm mystified  
how with just one kiss he can make me believe  
In angels, o I've never seen him fly  
Ooo nooo**

Kakashi liked Sakura's voice. The last time he had heard someone sing was probably Rin. Kakashi admitted that Rin was great at singing, but Sakura was fantastic. Her voice was steady, and she seemed to enjoy singing.

**Heaven bound I'm mystified  
how with just one kiss he made me believe  
in angels, though I've never seen him fly**

"That was good," Kakashi spoke quietly, as Sakura turned the music off.

Sakura jumped ten feet and screamed, but itwas cut short by a burst of raw coughs that escaped from her throat.

Kakashi, in response jumped, and rushed over to her. He didn't think she'd react like that.

"Sakura, it's just me," Kakashi assured her, "I'm sorry, Sakura, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

Sakura could only nod as she continued to cough, and hold her throat.

A few moments past where Sakura could only cough, but she soon recovered, cleared her throat, and looked at Kakashi.

"Man, you scare the crap out of me," Sakura scolded, glaring at Kakashi.

"I didn't mean, too," Kakashi, said, "I heard you singing and-"

"You heard me?" Sakura said, a deep blush coming to her cheeks.

"Yes," Kakashi said; Sakura blush deepened, "I liked it."

Sakura looked away as her face went as bright stoplight.

"Well, if you're alright, now," Kakashi said, turning to the door, "I'll go finish dinner."

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked; he stopped and turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell do you have this room painted pink?"

* * *

**A/N – And that's where I'm ending this chapter! I'm so evil! Go ahead and flame me for it, but that won't make the next chapter come any faster. XP Flame at your own expense.**


	7. Find A Girl

**A/N - Okay, just so you know, when I describe some and after the description I write (PIP), it means that a Pic of what I described is In my Profile. So, in actual terms, it stands for Pic In Profile. Well, just thought I'd let you know. Please enjoy this chapter! XD

* * *

**

**Drowning**

**Chapter Seven: Find A Girl**

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked; he stopped and turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell do you have this room painted pink?"

Kakashi laughed slightly, "That's Rin's doing, not mine."

"Rin's?" Sakura asked.

"Yup," Kakashi said, nodding, "She was ticked when she discovered that my appartment didn't have any room that a girl could enjoy. I tried telling her it was because I wasn't a girl, but she said that was no excuse, so I told her she could decorate this room however she liked."

"Wow, that was...nice of you," Sakura said, smiling a little.

"I think that's a compliment," Kakashi said, uncertainly, with a smirk.

Sakura laughed, "It is, no worries."

"Alright then, dinner is almost ready," Kakashi said, as he left the room.

"'kay," Sakura replied, and she went about unpacking her things.

Sakura was putting her things away in the drawers of the dressers, when she caught a wiff of herself, she stopped and went to the hall, and called to Kakashi, "Um, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah?" Kakashi asked from the kitchen.

"Mind if I take a quick bath?" Sakura asked.

"Go right ahead," Kakashi answered.

Sakura quickly grabbed her bathing things from her room and went to the bathroom, she closed the door and began to fill the bath with warm water. As the bath filled she started to decloth herself.

Once the bath was filled, she turned the water off and climbed in. She sighed as the relaxingly hot bath surrounded her.

"This...is paradise..." Sakura sighed deeply.

Sakura jumped slightly when she heard a knock, but settled back down when she heard Kakashi answer the front door and the voices of Naruto, and Sasuke, graced the air.

"OKAY, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN!?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Naruto, what are you talking about, I haven't-" Kakashi tried to calm Naruto down, but Sasuke was the next one to fire up, although he did it in a more quiet manner then Naruto had.

"Iruka-sensei, told us that he heard you talking about having...doing...um..._that_ kind of stuff."

"Oh shit, right," Kakashi's voice almost laughed, "Look that was a complete misunderstanding. I swear to you it was. You can even ask Sakura."

"Alright we will!" The combined voices of Naruto and Sasuke annouced.

"Hey, wait...you...you can't ask her _right_ now!"

Sakura's eyes buldged, she hadn't thought of locking the door. She stare at the door of the bathroom, trying to figure out what to do. She could try to make to the door, before Naruto and Sasuke got to it, and lock it. Or course, if she didn't get there in time, she'd be caught in full view. She could also just sit like an idiot and try to cover as much of her body as she could for their undeniable arrival.

Sakura got to her knees deciding to risk it all to lock the damn door.

_Here I go..._Sakura thought.

"SHE BATHING YOU IDIOTS!"

Sakura immediately ducked back down into the water as she heard the distinct sound of someone tripping and falling to the ground.

"She's...what?" Naruto's voice asked.

"Bathing, and unless you wanna get hit upside the head by a pissed off cherry blossom, I'd stay out."

"Point taken,"

Sakura giggled slightly, _damn right he'd hit whacked._

"Hey, Sasuke, let's go get something for Sakura-chan," Naruto's voice suggested.

"Sure go right ahead, I'm not stopping you," Sasuke's voice spoke.

"Sasukeeeee," Naruto said in an annoying beg.

"Fine, whatever, I'm coming," Sasuke gave in to Naruto.

A few minutes later Sakura heard Kakashi say his goodbyes to his two male student, followed by the sound of the appartment door closing shut.

Sakura sighed, as she heard footsteps approach the door. Sakura glanced over and saw a shadow dance underneath the door frame.

"Well, now, that was a little close," Kakashi advised.

Sakura blushed a deep red, "Um...yeah..."

"Well, in anycase," Kakashi laughed a little, "I wouldn't be too much longer, dinner's about five seconds from being ready to eat."

"Yup, I'm almost done," Sakura said, and she listened as Kakashi's feet walked back to the kitchen.

Sakura washed her body, and then laid back to wet her hair in the water. The back of her head broke the surface of the water, and her hair slowly sunk into it., the water was so relaxing that Sakura dunk her head under. Bad idea.

Sakura's eye snapped open, as the feeling of having no air enveloped her. The water stung her eyes, and she quickly shut them. She was then surrounded by darkness, she opened her mouth to scream, but water filled it immediately.

Sakura finally got enough strength to sit up, and as her head broke the surface of the water, her scream prieced the air like a knife.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi jumped at the sound of Sakura's frightened screams.

"SAKURA!?" Kakashi called, but all he was answered with was more screams.

Kakashi ran from the kitchen, to the door of the bathroom, and, in the mist of his panic over Sakura, burst in.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called out, and his face soon went as red as a stop light; Sakura was standing in complete view.

"Um...Sakura...I..." Kakashi stumbled over his words, but it didn't seem as though Sakura cared, she was screaming and...coming towards Kakashi, "...Sakura!"

Kakashi had just enough time to grab a towel from a metal bar beside him before Sakura fell onto him, knocking him to the ground, the towel between them.

Kakashi was stunned to say the least, but he soon found his mind in prevertland and pull it back into the world of rational sanity. He calmly wrapped the towel around Sakura, and hugged her.

Sakura's screams began to subside, and they became sobs. She cried into Kakashi's chest, and he held her lightly.

"Sakura, it's alright, calm down," Kakashi whispered soothingly.

_Oh no..._Kakashi thought as he heard his appartment door open and close, which was soon followed by voices.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Naruto called, "Where are you, Sensei!?"

_Well, at least it just him,_ Kakashi realized, sighing a little.

"It's me, and Sasuke!" Naruto annouced.

_Damn it,_ Kakashi swore in his mind.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto, and Sasuke's, voice shouted as there form came to the door of the bathroom.

"Naruto, go get...Ino!" Kakashi ordered his student.

"Ino?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Ino, Hinata...I don't care, just find a girl a get her over here! NOW!" Kakashi demanded.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed, getting the picture, and he took off.

Sasuke just leand against the wall beside the door of the bathroom, trying to think of what he should do. Soon, Kakashi emerged from the bathrom, carrying Sakura bridal style.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Sasuke asked at once.

"She should be fine, I think she freak out because of the water," Kakashi explained.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"She almost drowned yesterday, Sasuke, it's natural to be afraid of something that almost killed you," Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke looked away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto ran into the streets of Konoha and he ran for about five minutes before he realized he was running in circles. Of course, that wasn't so bad, for he then spotted Ino walking up the street.

"INO!" Naruto shouted and he ran full force to her, and stopped out of breath before her.

"Oh, Naruto, what is it?" Ino asked.

"It's Sakura,"

"What? She drowning, again?" Ino asked, and then, to the disbelief of Naruto, laughed.

Naruto stared in shock at Ino laughing, "How can you..."

"Hee hee...in anycase, what did you want, Naruto?"

Naruto tilted his head in thought, which helped him spot Hinata, Tenten, and Neji, standing by a vender at the side of the street, "Never mind..."

Naruto took off towards Hinata, and the others, as Ino looked on in confusion. She finally shrugged and walked on.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, "HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata looked around in alarm and her eyes came to rest on Naruto, "Oh! Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata-chan, I need your help," Naruto said, breathing heavily, "It's Sakura-chan!"

"Oh no, what happened?" Hinata asked in concern.

"Is she okay?" Tenten put in; Neji stayed silent, but took on a mild look of concern.

"She was taking a bath...and...she...freaked...I don't know what's wrong..." Naruto tried to explained the situation.

Tenten nodded a little in understanding, "Where is she?"

"At Kakashi-sensei's house," Naruto said pointing to the appartment building that was Kakashi's.

"Okay, Hinata, come on," Tenten said and was about to take off when she turned to Naruto, and Neji who had made to follow.

Tenten quickly took a pen and paper from her shoulder bag and wrote on it. She handed the paper to Neji while saying, "Go to the market and get everything on this list! Then bring it back to Hatake-san's."

"What the hell do I have to," Neji began to complain.

"Because you won't be getting anything from me _tonight_ if you don't!" Tenten said in a threating voice.

"...come on, kid!" Neji said, and began dragging Naruto off to the town market.

"Heh, always works," Tenten said, smirking then she took off towards Kakashi's, "Now, come on, Hinata!"

Hinata quickly hurried after Tenten.

* * *

**A/N – Okay, I think I'm getting the hang of writing of nine stories at once! Haha! Well, even if I'm not, I'll try as hard as I can to update ASAP! So, please bare with me! Next story update will more then likely be FB or Burn. Those of you reading To See His Face am at the worst writers block of my fanfiction career... If you have any ideas as to what could happen. Let me know, I'll always give credit to those who do! **


	8. Sakura Dressed

**A/N - Okay, I'm surprised that I got the next chapter up so fast, but I'm sure you all aren't complaining. XD

* * *

**

**Drowning**

**Chapter Eight: Sakura Dressed**

_Tenten quickly took a pen and paper from her shoulder bag and wrote on it. She handed the paper to Neji while saying, "Go to the market and get everything on this list! Then bring it back to Hatake-san's."_

_"What the hell do I have to," Neji began to complain._

_"Because you won't be getting anything from me tonight if you don't!" Tenten said in a threating voice._

_"...come on, kid!" Neji said, and began dragging Naruto off to the town market._

_"Heh, always works," Tenten said, smirking then she took off towards Kakashi's, "Now, come on, Hinata!"_

_Hinata quickly hurried after Tenten._

Tenten, and Hinata, hurried to the door of Kakashi's and pounded on it. After a moment of two, it opened and revealed a young Uchiha standing their.

"Sasuke! Where's Sakura?" Tenten asked, rushing past Sasuke, Hinata quietly followed.

"Down the hall," Sasuke said, "Second door on your right."

"Come on, Hinata!" Tenten said, and Hinata followed her down the hall to the door Sasuke had said.

Tenten knocked, and she heard Kakashi's voice, "Come in."

Tenten, and Hinata entered and found Kakashi sitting on a chair by a bed that had a sleeping Sakura in it.

"How is she?" Tenten asked, taking a seat on the edge of Sakura's bed, while Hinata took the empty chair beside Kakashi, which they soon discovered had been Sasuke's. Sasuke, when he returned, just took to leaning against the wall near the door.

"Other then the fact that she's only wrapped in a towel, she'd seems fine, now," Kakashi answered, "Where's Naruto?"

"Out," Tenten said.

"Out where?"

"No," Tenten said, shaking her head, and she pointed to Kakashi and Sasuke, "you two, out!"

"Huh, why the hell should we?" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh, so you're wanting to watch Sakura get dressed?" Tenten said, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke's face went bright red, "Why the hell didn't you just said that's what you were doing?"

"Just get out, both of you!" Tenten ordered.

Quietly, Kakashi left the room, Sasuke at his heels, closing the door behing them.

Tenten then walked over to the dressers and tried to find something for Sakura to wear, but before she could, she heard Kakashi in the bathroom letting the water out the bath, and Sakura was soon awake.

Sakura jerked awake, as the sound of the water going through the pipes of Kakashi's appartment was heard. She sat up and screamed in terror.

"Sakura!" Tenten shouted bolting to her side, and held her friend.

"Sakura-chan, it's okay, there's nothing here to harm you," Hinata spoke gently.

Sakura just continued to scream, Tenten held her tightly, trying her best to calm her down but to no avail.

"Is Sakura, alright?" Sasuke's voice shouted from the hall.

"BE QUIET!" Tenten yelled in answer, she then cooed to Sakura, "Sakura, it's okay, there's nothing to be scared of. You're safe."

Again, Tenten's words did nothing, she turned to Hinata, "I don't even know what's wrong with her..."

Hinata was quiet as she tried to think, and then she noticed the sound of water in the pipes, "Do you think it's the water in the pipes?"

"Yeah, maybe," Tenten said, nodding, she then looked to Sakura, "Okay, Sakura, we'll take you away from the water, but you have to stand up."

Sakura was hesitate at first, but soon got shakily out of bed and to her feet. Tenten and Hinata helped her to the door, when Tenten stopped, "Hinata, get the guys out of the hallway, she's still in the towel."

Hinata nodded, and slipped out the door.

"Um, we have to move Sakura, she can't stand the noise of the water from the bathroom," Hinata explained.

Kakashi, who had come out of the bathroom to see what happen, nodded and said, "The only other room is the one across the hall from the bathroom."

"But," Hinata said, knowing any room close to the bathroom was going to frighten Sakura.

"Then we'll put her in your room," Tenten said, getting annoyed, she walked out with Sakura.

Kakashi and Sasuke immediately averted their gaze, Sakura was still in the towel, although she was completely covered.

"Hey, wait second," Kakashi said, as he realized what Tenten had said, but then he sighed and said, "Yeah, fine, it's at the end of the hall."

"Come on, Sakura," Tenten soothed, guiding Sakura to Kakashi's bedroom, Hinata follwed.

"So, this is _you_ handling a teenage girl?" Sasuke asked, looking to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked to his student then sighed and walked to the living room without a single word in reply. After a moment, Sasuke followed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto, and Neji, arrived at the market with Tenten's list and looked around.

"I think most of this stuff is in the herbal section," Neji said.

"That's over that way," Naruto said, pointing to where there were plants and things growing.

"Then let's get going," Neji said, and he and Naruto went to look through the herbs for the ones Tenten listed.

"Hey, Neji?" Naruto asked, "What was Tenten-san not going to give you tonight?"

Neji almost fell over from shock, "Um...just something."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

Neji blushed a deep red, but shook it off, "Would you shut up, I'm trying to find these damn herbs!"

"Ohh, come on, tell me! Tell me!" Naruto said, pulling at Neji's sleeve.

"SEX! OKAY! GEEZ, YOU'RE ANNOYING!" Neji shouted, shrugging Naruto over him.

Naruto gulped, then replied with the only thing that came to mind, "EWW! GROSS!"

"You asked for it," Neji said, glaring at Naruto, and then in turn at all the people around who had stop to stare at Neji for his odd outburst.

"Come on, we need to get these herbs," Neji said, and walked around the shelves of herbs, Naruto soon followed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"There you go, Sakura," Tenten said, as she and Hinata finished helping Sakura get dressed.

"Thank you," Sakura said in a tiny voice, from her spot on Kakashi's bed.

"No problem, Sakura," Tenten said, smiling.

"Um, do you really think this is okay?" Sakura said, pulling at the shirt Tenten had dressed her in.

"Yeah," Tenten said, "I couldn't get your clothes since their in the other room, and you won't let me go and get them so...I'm sure your sensei won't mind you borrowing his shirt. My training slacks fit you, but your a few years from having my top fit you. Hinata's might of fit, but she didn't have a change of clothes with her. Your lucky I did."

Sakura looked down at her body, her top was one of Kakashi dark blue shirts, it had a mask attached so Tenten had pulled it down to look like a turtleneck, Sakura's pants were a pair of Tenten's sweat pants, thankfully, unused.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, after a moment, "For acting like that."

"It's understandable, Sakura," Tenten brushed off the apology, "There's no need for you to apologize."

Sakura was silent, she brought her knees up her chest, and hugged them tightly.

"Why don't you try taking a nap, Sakura," Tenten suggested, "Your far away from any water, and Hinata and I can help your Sensei with dinner, okay?"

"But...this is my sensei's bedroom!" Sakura said, almost in shock.

"So, along as he's not using it, I don't see any problem with it," Tenten said, and she gentle helped Sakura lay down. She took a throw blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed and spread it over Sakura's form.

Sakura sighed a little, and Tenten, and Hinata took that as a signal to leave the room.

"Hinata walked from her spotted on the side of the bed, but as she past the window that opened to a small balcony, she glanced at it and said, "Would you like the window open, Sakura-chan?"

"Sure," Sakura answered, as sleep pulled at her eye lids.

Hinata opened one of the windows two doors, and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked as Tenten, and Hinata entered the living room.

"She's taking a nap, at the moment," Tenten said, "Oh, yeah, did I mention she's borrowing one of your shits?"

"What?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"Well, she freaked out everytime I said I'd go and get her clothes from the room," Tenten explained, "She kept saying that I'd drowned in the water, so, I had to make do."

"That's, um..._all_ she borrowed, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, yeah, she borrowed slacks from me," Tenten said.

"Why couldn't she borrow a top from you, too," Kakashi asked.

"Mine wouldn't fit her," Tenten said.

"I highly doubt mine do," Kakashi said.

"Well, at least with yours if it doesn't fit, it doesn't...um...show things,"

"Oh, got it," Kakashi said, and he left the subject alone, and went to finish dinner.

* * *

**A/N – Okay, well, please review! Till the next chapter, see ya! XP**


	9. The Rain

**A/N - Ummmm, I inform you all that you should read my end of chapter A/N when your done with the chapter.

* * *

**

**Drowning**

**Chapter Nine: The Rain**

Tenten, and Hinata quietly helped Kakashi prepare some soup for Sakura. Halway through preparing it Neji and Naruto returned drenched.

"What happened to you two?" Tenten asked, taking the bag Neji had been carrying.

"Have you not noticed it pouring out?" Neji asked; Tenten looked out the balcony window and saw that it was, indeed, pouring rain outside.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked, as Tenten went to make a herbal tea for Sakura.

"Sleeping," Tenten said, "So, stay quiet so she can get a good rest."

"I'm going home, now," Neji said, "I want to get out these wet clothes."

"Yeah, yeah," Tenten said distractedly, as she sorted the herbs, "Hey, you teo forgot the Fenugreek."

"The what?" Naruto asked.

"It will help with Sakura's throat," Tenten said, looking through the herbs before her, "And you guys forgot it."

"I'm not going out to that damn market again!" Neji protested.

"Fine!" Tenten snapped at him, and she whirled on Sasuke and Naruto, "You two! Get you asses to the market!"

"Why the hell do I have to go," Sasuke said in annoyance, "He can get it himself!"

"Well, you are going anyway," Tenten said, with a dark glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke quietly obeyed, and left with Naruto at his heels, while Neji headed home.

"Men!" Tenten spat with an air of annoyance in her voice, "Good for nothing but pleasure!"

With that Tenten stalked off to the kitchen, where Kakashi was standing quite still, once Tenten pasted him, he sign.

"HATAKA-SAN! KEEP YOUR FOCUS!" Tenten shouted, Kakashi turned and saw that the soup was close to boiling over.

Kakashi stirred the soup, and lowered the tempature, while Hinata let out a sneeze, Tenten looked to her, and smiled, "Hinata, you should head home. You still haven't gotten over that cold you had a few days ago."

Hinata nodded slowly, "Okay..."

With that, Kakashi and Tenten, were left alone to care for Sakura.

Kakashi, after Tenten declared to take over on preparing the soup, fell back on the sofa and sighed.

Tenten was just turning off the stove, when an ear-splitting scream made both her and Kakashi jump. They looked to the hall, and ran to the door at the end. Kakashi halted about a foot before the door, while Tenten burst right in.

"Sakura!" Tenten shouted, "Sakura! Sakura, what's wrong?"

As Tenten atempted to calm Sakura down enough to figure out what was wrong; Kakashi heard the pounding of the rain.

"I think, it's the rain," Kakashi called into the room.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled, "I can't stop the rain from falling so your going to have to deal with it."

Tenten's words were only met with Sakura's frightened screams, which wasn't making Kakashi feel very good.

"Tenten? Is Sakura covered?" Kakashi asked, a light blush coming to his covered cheeks.

"Yes," Tenten asked, "Why?"

Kakashi stepped into the room, just as Sakura began get violent. She struck out at Tenten, and caught her in the upper arm. Tenten looked grabbed Sakura's arms, and tried to hold her still. Sakura however, realizing her hands were held, resorted to her feet, and she lashed out, and twisted so her foot could connect with Tenten's head. Tenten tumbled backwards, and lost conciousness as her head made contact with Kakashi bedside table.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called out, "Calm down!"

Sakura jumped to her knees on the bed, and then fell over the over side, closest to the window where her fear was coming down in droves.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said, running around the bed, and finding her jumping to her feet in fright. She lunged out at Kakashi, and he tripped over something on the ground, and fell out of the window onto the small balcony outside the window. The rain poured down and soaked him quickly.

Kakashi was just getting to his feet when Sakura lunged again, and straddled him. Her fists landed all over his chest and face, and he laid there, on his back without resisting at all. Sakura pounded away without thinking twice about it. Kakashi noticed, though, that her hits were getting weaker, and weaker.

When Sakura's hits became nothing, Kakashi looked up at her, "Done abusing me?"

Sakura's eyes started to cry, and they streamed down her face, "Do you think I like it? Being afraid of the very sound of water? Well? DO YOU!?"

Kakashi closed his eyes, and a smile graced lips, "Sakura, your in the rain."

Sakura paused in her crying and stared at Kakashi in an odd form of shock, "I'm..."

"In the rain," Kakashi repeated.

Sakura jumped to her feet and tried to back into the room, through the window behind her. Kakashi wasn't about to allow her to, her got up and reached past her and slammed the window shut, and then backed her into the closed window doors.

"Sakura, it's only water," Kakashi said; Sakura shook her head.

Kakashi took Sakura's hands in his, and cupped them so they could catch the falling rain; Sakura shivered in fright.

"It's water, Sakura," Kakashi said, and he splashed the water in Sakura's face, who coughed violently.

Kakashi did it again; caught the rain, and splashed it in her face, and he did it several times, while repeating himself, "It's just water," "It's just water, Sakura."

Suddenly, Sakura's hands moved forward, and Kakashi, who had been keeping them from going back, was suddenly taken into a hug. Her arms locked around Kakashi's waist and her face dug into his chest seeking out some sort of comfot.

Kakashi was, in the least, shocked, he'd never known Sakura to so...'physically' seek comfort before. She'd always just brush off what was bothering her, and then stay home for the next few days watching angsty movies, and eating ice cream with Ino, Hinata, or Tenten, or when the situtaion called for it all three.

Never had Sakura come to him, of course, her coming to him now might of had something to do with something with him being the only one there, who wasn't unconcious. So, Kakashi slowly lifted his arms around Sakura's rain drenched body and held her. She cried, and she cried, until her tears were completely drained, and dried up.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi heard her muffled voice say as her tears subsided.

"There's nothing to apologize for Sakura," Kakashi said, "You did nothing wrong."

"I kicked Tenten..." Sakura spoke, "And I caused you, and everyone else so much trouble..."

"Tenten will be fine," Kakashi assured her, "And don't worry and me and the others."

Sakura sniffled, and looked up at Kakashi, without releasing her arms, "It stopped."

"What did?"

"The rain."

* * *

**A/N – Okay, I have to be entirely honest here. I don't know if I'll be continuing this story. I've very busy with my main story of Sakura's village. Of course, that story is a SakuraXSasuke story...so I might keep one of my SakuraXKakashi stories going, but I'm not sure what one, or if I even will. If I do choose to continue a SakuraXKakashi story I'll do the one with the most reviews. Oh, and just so you know, I won't delete any of my stories, I'll just halt the updating of them until my Sakura's village, and the other if I choose to do one, are running in full motion. I apologize to you all, but I hope you will forgive me.**


End file.
